Won't Be Parted
by StripesCO
Summary: After suffering damage underneath his left eye, Jim avoids direct eye contact with Spock. K/S slash!


**A/N:** Something that was literally written on a whim. Enjoy!

* * *

The man stood by the large bay windows that overlooked the cityscape, seemly more interested in the faint slanted pitter-patter of dark rain that had been pouring for the entire day. His head was bent at a slight angle, and he subconsciously tugged the hood that was over his head. Behind him there was a shuffle of feet, crossing the vanilla carpet to stand behind him. A hot hand, that seemed to sear through the thick cloak the man wore, caressed the back of his spine a bit before a voice belonging to the hand interrupted the bitter silence.

"Jim."

The name was spoken, and yet the man refused to acknowledge the other. His shoulders hunched upwardly a tad as he took a deep breath. "Hello, Spock. Thought you weren't due back from the Vulcan colony for another week, or so."

"Indeed I was, but I heard your cry of pain across our bond."

Silence crept once more between the two, and Spock rested his hand on the small of Jim's back. He observed the human tugging his cloak's hood down even more so his face was obstructed from view. It was the repeated gesture that caused Spock to lower his brow in a bit of confusion. He pressed himself as closely as he could behind the man, and reached as surreptitiously as he could to pull the hood down.

Sensing what the Vulcan was attempting to do, Jim maneuvered from the embrace and snuck around the other. He stared at the ground as he passed by Spock, keeping his gaze away from the ever observing Vulcan. The hood shifted forward a bit, sending half his face into shadows.

A hand, however, shot forward and grasped the human's wrist firmly yet gently. A tiny gasp escaped the other as Spock tenderly rotated his thumb and index finger around the tensed flesh and bone.

"Jim," Spock whispered, still firmly holding the human's wrist. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Spock! I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Your face is obscure from vision. _T'hy'la_, what happened?"

Jim struggled to free himself from the Vulcan's grip. "Nothing! Nothing happened, Spock."

"Then why do you continue to avoid eye contact with me, Jim?" Spock pressed his fingers tighter to hint that he wasn't going to let the human go. Jim continued to struggle fitfully as he was turned around in the embrace. A hand curled underneath the fold of the hood, and Jim squinted as his face was freed from the cloak's shadows.

A gasp tore out itself out of Spock, and Jim couldn't help but tilted his head to the side so Spock wouldn't have to constantly glance at the gash below his left eye. A hand, gently, grabbed his chin and turned his face back so he was gazing up at his beloved Vulcan. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, but he refused to let them to fall.

Spock found himself at a loss for words as he gazed at the somewhat deep gash below the human's left eye. It was apparent that it had been fixed a bit, but there was still no closing of the wound as stitches weren't apparent upon the ruined flesh.

"_T'hy'la_," Spock whispered, lifting his finger forward so he could gently skim the outer skirt of the wound. Jim flinched in slight pain before allowing Spock's finger to observe it's expedition over the marred surface.

Streaks of _humiliation_ and brief _sadness _trickled through their bond, and Spock couldn't help but freeze his tender stroking as the thought of Spock leaving Jim because of his stupidity and ugliness filtered between their minds as well. The Vulcan leaned forward as he cupped the human's face and pressed his lips gently against the deep gash.

Waves of _adoration_, _love_, and the promise of never leaving counter the arising horrid thoughts, and Spock pulled away from his small kiss. "You're still beautiful to me, _T'hy'la_. Nothing will ever change that."

Tiny tears began slipping down the side of the human's cheeks. "Spock," Jim whispered, feeling the Vulcan's hands curl against the side of his face. His eyes glanced downward as the rest of his unsaid sentence went unspoken.

"I won't leave you, _ashayam_. Not as long as it is within my own power to do so," Spock half whispered. His mouth claimed the sweetness that was his bondmate's own mouth, and pulled the now silently crying man into his warm embrace.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
